sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nik Kronwall
Name: Niklas Kronwall Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Hockey, Acoustic Guitar, Classical Music, Deer Hunting, American Culture and Sport Training Appearance: Nik stands at 5'10" and weighs in at 189lbs. His frame is muscular but not toned due to the majority of his training being cardio for hockey. He has a long face with a slightly pointed chin which is usually covered with stubble. His face also has a couple visible scars, notably below his lower lip and above his right eye from wayward sticks and pucks at hockey. His eyes are a piercing sky blue while his shoulder length hair is a dirty blonde. He likes to clothe himself with Ed Hardy shirts, with blue jeans from American Eagle, after being convinced by some of the students he met that it was the "in" thing. Biography: Born in Stockholm, Sweden, Nik is the older of two brothers born to Henrik and Ingrid Kronwall. The Kronwall's home life was relatively easy as both Henrik and Ingrid were nothing but nurturing to the boys, encouraging them to take their own paths from a young age. Henrik was foreman for a local construction company, while Ingrid recently started operating as a travel agent out of her own home. The combined income between the two of them resulted in the financial stability required to enroll their sons in the local minor hockey organization. Nik and his brother Staffan both excelled at defense much to the delight of Henrik who had become the coach of their team. As Nik and Staffan grew in age so did their talent as top tier defensemen. Many of the Euro Super-Leagues had their eyes on the Kronwall brothers, but after the most recent NHL Draft, both brothers were selected with the 9th and 10th picks overall by the Minnesota Wild. Excited at the chance to develop and play in the NHL, both Nik and Staffan agreed to finish school in Minnesota. However, seeing as the Minnesota Wild's AHL affiliate team's roster was full, the brothers were told to wait out for one season keeping in shape by playing in the highly skilled high school league in St. Paul. After the move over to America and meeting their billets Paul and Tracy Killop, Nik began to be enthralled with American culture. Everything was so different from what he was used to. Though Nik could speak English fluently (though with an accent), the style of American English was fascinating. The food was different, the cars were different and the attitudes were different. There was one thing that Paul got Nik into pretty quickly and that was deer hunting. He had Nik and Staffan registered for a hunting and gun license and that winter took them on their first hunt. Nik found it to be quite like hockey. A lot of strategy and a lot of patience until you make your move to score. Though Nik was only able to hit one deer, he is already looking forward to next deer season. The boys were enrolled at Bayview Secondary School to finish their last year of schooling. Nik has excelled in American History, English and especially Music. Though he already knew how to play guitar when he came to the States, the music teacher at Bayview opened up a whole new world of styles for Nik to play, especially classical guitar. Nik and Staffan both have a minor celebrity factor going for them as they are both NHL Draftees of the states only NHL team, but Nik hasn't let it go to his head completely. His fathers last words to him before he left for the trip were, "Don't act like you've made it until you actually make it." Something Nik remembers everyday. Nik has made a few decent friends in his year at Bayview. Though he is a nice and easy-going guy he is still liable for a laugh or two when he doesn't quite grasp an "American" joke or story. He tries to stay close with his brother as they are a support system for each other to fall back on. He has also developed a crush of sorts on a girl Autumn O'Leary, though he hasn't found it in him to communicate this to her as of yet. Advantages: He's a nice, outgoing guy who can use his personality to gain people's trust. Also due to his training regimen from the Minnesota Wild, he is in top physical condition. Disadvantages: Though he may be learning American History and trying to study the culture he is still the naive foreign kid. His assessments of certain situations are sure to lead down a dangerous road during the game. Designated Number: Male student no. 50 --- Designated Weapon: Colt M1911 (.45) rounds Conclusion: B050 is certainly a fine physical specimen, but does he really have the ruthless streak to actually use that gun of his? Fingers crossed, but given our track record with hockey players, I'm not holding my breath... The above biography is as written by Wheeler. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Wheeler Kills: Craig Hoyle Killed By: Staffan Kronwall Collected Weapons: Colt M1911 (.45) rounds (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Evelyn Reed, Fiona Sparki Enemies: Staffan Kronwall Mid-game Evaluation: '''Niklas started in the backyard of a house in the center of town, woken up by the recent killing of Warren Brown by Omar Burton. Exiting the house, he discovered Fiona Sparki, Alex Jackson, and Jessica Pentangeli, all hovering over Warren's body, and the four of them discussed plans with one another until they were joined by Maria Graham, Dustin Royal, Mizore Soryu, and Cassidy Wakemore. Despite an attempt by Nik to organize a burial for Warren, the group quickly split off again, with Nik and Fiona deciding to go after Omar. Not too long afterwards, Nik and Fiona heard the announcement of Staffan Kronwall's first murder. Though angry and confused about why his brother would do such a thing, Nik's first priority was to search for his girlfriend, Evelyn Reed. Happening across Nick Reid in the forest, Niklas and Fiona engaged him in conversation, only to quickly back off when Nik realized that they were talking to a killer. Tired of wandering the island, Nik came back to the town center to find a place to rest, only to find a large group consisting of Trent Savage, Craig Hoyle, Haruka Watanabe, Duncan McMahon, Owen Rothschild, and David Meramac. The group was largely hostile or nervous because of Staffan's actions, and Craig went so far as to tell Nik to leave, causing him to respond by drawing his gun on Craig. In almost no time at all, a fight broke out. Defending himself from Craig, Nik shot and killed him, causing Owen to attack him out of grief and anger. Unwilling to cause any more death, Nik attempted to fight back with his bare fists, only to be overpowered and taken down to the ground. To defend Nik, Fiona lodged her axe into the back of Owen's head, killing him, and the two of them left the rest of the group in shame. Nik's reunion with his brother took place in the Hall of Mirrors, where Staffan was in the process of assaulting Evelyn Reed. Moving to protect his girlfriend, Nik confronted his brother about all he had done. The two brothers began to argue with one another, and Nik once again drew his gun. In order to take the gun away from him, Staffan tackled his brother, and as they fought on the ground, the gun fired multiple times, one shot fatally wounding Evelyn. Eventually, Staffan wrested control of the gun from Nik and shot him in the chest, causing Nik to bleed out and die on the spot. Not long after, Staffan would himself be killed by Fiona. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Just goes to show, I guess. You can have all the talent and popularity in the world and a great gun, but if you can't kill someone, you're still less than useless in this game. I hope those scruples serve you well where you're going, Nikky boy. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nik, in chronological order The Past: *Pins and Needles *Precious Declaration Pre-game: *Three Bar *Talk Shows on Mute *Butterflies and Hurricanes V4: *Ten Shades of Grey *Walkabout *They F**king Work Because Unpaired Electrons Spinning in the Same Direction *Fountain of Youth *Take Back the Fear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nik Kronwall. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Niklas was a great contrast to his brother. While both suffered somewhat due to their respective brother's reputation, Nik came out the better for it, and left the game still smelling like a rose. He was a fun person to read about. -- ''Blastinus. '' *Nik had a strong opening and closing, hampered a little bit by some very slow threads in between. He made a fairly effective good guy, killing in self defense or due to misunderstandings but trying to help others first and foremost. His big drama, of course, came about through his relationships with his friends and his brother. I do like that this did get a big payoff in the end. Nik had more time to develop depth than Staffan did, which I really did appreciate. Overall, definitely a good character, and one who gets forgotten a little too easily. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students